Creature of the Night
by MagicWriter92
Summary: You may think you know Louis and Lestat's story, but how very wrong you are. Claudia was there in the beginning, but she wasn't the one who was turned and taken with the vampires. I was. My name is Elizabeth, and this is the story of my adventures. R&R!


AN: So this is my newest story, and it's still in the process of being written/edited.  
Feel free to review letting me know if there are errors, or just what you think in general.  
Oh! And incase you're wondering, Lizzy is the main character's nickname. Her full name is Elizabeth.  
Enjoy!  
:D

Chapter One

I can't tell her. I just can't. That was all that ran through my mind as I went about picking up everything mama had touched. If I could find what started this… this horror, I would kill them myself. I placed all the linens and such that I had collected into a large basket, and brought them outside. I made sure to go as far as I could before setting the basket down. I held up the lit candle I had brought to my eye level. I stared at the little flame entranced by how beautiful it was even when it could destroy so much. Throwing it down into the basket, I turned and walked back to the house without a glance back. Everything was just as I left it, including my little sister still desperately clinging to mama's body that rested in the rocking chair. I didn't have the heart to tell her that mama was not going to wake up.

"Claudia" I whispered moving to kneel by her. I grasped her shoulders lightly pulling her into my arms. As she cried softly against me I could feel my eyes watering, but I held them back for her sake.

"Lizzy, mama won't wake up." Claudia whispered through her tears. I once again moved her so I could see her face.

"No Claudia, mama won't wake up." I answered her in an echo. I pulled her back so I could see her face. I used my thumb to lightly wipe away her tears. "She's with papa now." I explained. Claudia's crying intensified as she threw herself into my embrace once again. It was only then that I let my sorrow filled tears flow. Damn. Footsteps sounded from the porch. Still holding Claudia to me, I turned my head to see who could be entering this tomb of a home. My throat hitched at the figure slowly walking towards us. He was tall, clearly older than me as I am only seventeen. His strong jaw was clenched tight, as if he was holding in something. Long brown hair on his head, shadowed his features slightly. What took my breath away was his eyes. They were a bright green, almost glowing with intensity as he stared back at me. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek, causing me t blink. The man was kneeling by my side now, still staring into my eyes.

"Claudia, go upstairs." I instructed, not tearing my gaze from the stranger's. I felt her leave my side, and heard her little feet patter up the stairs. The man slowly reached out a hand towards my face. When he cupped my cheek I flinched at his cold hands. The moment his thumb moved across my cheek, something in my let go. I moved forward allowing him to take me in his arms. I silently cried into his shoulder, sniffling a little bit. I had never felt to safe and at ease ever.

"You know you can't stay here." He spoke for the first time, his voice too seemed rough with tears of mourning. I nodded my head not trusting my words.

"And you know the little one must go somewhere safe." He continued. I nodded and cried harder at his words, knowing them to be true. Claudia needed to be taken care of by someone that knew how and had the money to. No matter how much I didn't want that to let go.

On my neck there was a sudden sharp pain, more intense then anything I could remember. I flinched, and moved to get out of the man's grasp only to find I couldn't. He held to me tightly, with no sign of letting go. I felt my muscles relax, and slowly everything else followed. I forced my eyes open, and in there doorway stood a blurry figure. He spoke something, it sounded muffled to me, and the world suddenly tilted. My head hit the floor, but I didn't feel a thing. I saw the brown haired man pushed past the new person out the door, disappearing. My eyes felt to heavy, like I was going to sleep. I felt myself being pulled into someone's arms, holding me upright. I didn't have the energy to do anything, but let out a moan of protest.

"Chérie you're very lucky I got here in time, otherwise… " The new man trailed off at the end. I didn't care though, his voice was lulling me further into sleep. He started saying something further, but I couldn't hear him anymore. All I could hear was my own heart beating in my ears as I drifted to darkness.

It as like laying on a could. Nothing seemed better at the moment. I felt someone shaking me lightly though, whispering my name as if calling me back from somewhere. I slowly opened my eyes, but had to cover them slightly at the light in the room. The bed sank in a little. A strange man sat next to me now. He was just as strikingly handsome as the first. This man had long blonde hair though, and what seemed like sky blue eyes. He smiled down at me.

"Chérie, you're sick." He started with a gentle tone

"But I am going to give you something to make it all better." He continued while rolling down the sleeve on his right arm. A hand grabbed his swiftly. It was the brown haired man from before.

"No." He sounded angry, yet his voice held an underlying guilt.

"You want her to die Louis?" The blonde man asked with what sounded incredulously. The man now identified as Louis stared straight into my eyes, as if searching for something. He released the blonde's wrist walking out of my line of vision.

The blonde turned to look at me, and smiled. He turned away for a moment, and I could have sworn a heard a hiss of slight pain. He turned back to be with a cut across his right wrist, but starting to flow out of it. I was shocked as he brought it to hang right above my lips, which on instinct I clasped shut.

"You must drink this Chérie if you wish to live." He urged me, persistently holding his wrist above my mouth.

I opened my mouth slightly allowing a little of his blood in. I had expected something disgusting tasting, but I was shocked to find it actually tasted good. I opened my mouth more to get more. He brought his wrist closer to me.

As If my body somehow knew, my hands clasped his arm holding it to me. I started drinking the blood like it was water, taking in more and more, never wanting the flow to end. Alas my happiness ended as the blonde tore his wrist away from my mouth, moving out of my vision.

I felt quiet satisfied with myself, letting myself smile a little. I frowned as a pain pulsed through my body. It seemed to stab at my insides, tearing them apart slowly. I clenched my teeth against the pain, hoping it would somehow ease it. I let my breath quicken, and looked around desperately for the blonde man or Louis.

Then it stopped. Everything stopped. I couldn't hear anything. All I could do was stare blankly at the white lace canopy above me. And then I drew in a harsh deep breath, and everything started again. Only this time something felt different. Something changed.

The white lace on the canopy… I could see the very stitching holding it together. I looked left and right, finding it hard to move really. I slowly raised my hand to be in my line of vision. I gasped at it. I could see details of the skin on my hand that was now very pale, making the vein in there stand out more.

I sat myself up and immediately turned to my right where I sensed someone. Sitting in a chair against the wall was the blonde man. I stifled the gasp that wanted to come out upon seeing his face. His features were more defined then ever, making him strikingly handsome.

AN: Thanks for reading! Rate and Review Please! :)


End file.
